Life of a Sixth-Grade Loser
by StarLightRaven
Summary: Amber and her friends are in Middle School, and everyone's having a blast. Although the school seems normal with Gun there and secret under ground tunnels, Amber has a warring suspicion that something more sinister is happening. With a war about to rage and GUN creating something sinister. Now only one question remains, where's my homework!
1. Chp 1: The begining (rewrite)

Ok, Here's a rewrite of the first chapter because I don't like how it turned out. It seemed rushed and weird. So here's the real chapter 1. And forget everything you read if you read it, in the last chapter. Ok here are some main characters that I own.

Amber:a 12-year-old hedgehog that's a female. She is hot pink with black markings on her quills and bangs, 2 quills are down and one quill is pointed up. She has two ear rings on her right ear one gray and one black. She always wares them to.

Twilight:is a was a green 11 year-year-old hedgehog that is a female. With yellow eyes, top quill pointed up then two more pointed down. Four purple markings on her brow. And purple lines on quills and bangs over her right eye. On her arms and legs were yellow markings.

Thanks to anyone who commented on the other chapter. Oh,and before I forget here's a little contest if you're the 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th person  
BEFORE the contest ends

* * *

Amber's pov:

Right now I was tugging my suit case up the old stairs to my new school. Its name was PMS or Powers Middle School. These schools were for people who had powers and needed to control them. You mainly live there like college! Only you learn to control your powers! So far I'm learning the basic's, weapons,healing,p.e.,pet taming - what ever that is, and last is a free period. My lunch is after healing. My parents wanted me to go to a normal school but G.U.N forced them to make me go to a power training school so there's no 'accidents'. I think they just want our powers but I had to go, but hey! Its free~. I turned around to see my friend Twilight, a meet her in 5th and we actually hung out a few days ago.

Twilight: "Hey Amber! You going here to?"

"Hell yeah! What room do you have?"

Twilight: "Room 12 top floor."

"No way me to!"

Twilight:" Who ever gets their first get to choose their side of the room."

"Wha?" Then she chaos controled away with her things.

"Aw come on you know I can't chaos control without an emerald!" She practiced her chaos powers over the summer the last time I tried chaos controled without an emerald I ended up almost dyeing!

_Flash back:_

_Twilight: "Come on chaos controlling isn't that hard!"_

_"But you've practiced!"_

_Twilight:" Just yell 'Chaos Control'."_

_"Ok, but if I die my spirit will kill you!"_

_Twilight:"Stop whining and do it."_

_"Ok...Chaos Control!" I opened my I eyes to see the ocean with great white sharks circling below._

_"SHIT,SHIT,SHIT,SHIT! CHAOS CONTROL!" Next I appeared in the middle of a desert._

_"FUCK YOU TWILIGHT!" And after being chased by a random tribe there I found a purple chaos emerald and left._

_Twilight:"She it's not that bad, wait how did you get a chaos emerald?" I just walked away growling under my breath, and it turned out an hour later I lost the emerald..._ .**EVER.**

_End of flash back:_

And that's why I will never **ever** chaos control in my life. So I used one of my awesome powers.

"Chaos Shrink." Chaos shirk is when I can shrink down or grow to any size along with anything I'm wearing or holding. I looked over to see a huge spider since I'm an inch tall now...( Like in the move journey to the mysteries island how giant the spider was!)

"H-Hi dude h-hows it g-g-going?" The spider stared at me for a while till it hissed spraying spider spit everywhere.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone else around heard "SQEEEEEEEEK!" I started running for dear life. But a giant red and white shoes squished it and a white-gloved hand picked me up.

?: "Hello little person." I turned slightly in the person's grip to see emerald eyes and a blue pelt. He wore a tan shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Can you um put me down now?"

Sonic:"Uh, yeah ok sure!" He sett me down and I grew to my normal size after whispering 'chaos shrink.'

"Thanks for the help." I said while brushing of the dust and spider spit.

Sonic:" No prob!" He said and gave me his famous smile and smirk.

"Hey before I go, do you happen to have a chaos emerald." I raised an eye brow.

Sonic:"Yeah of course! Why?"

"Cause, I need one I'll give you 10 dollars for it!"

Sonic:"Hmmmm Deal!" I laughed and caught his white chaos emerald.

Sonic:"Now where is my money." I smirked and laughed.

"But I didn't say when!"

Sonic:"What! You little! Next time I'll let the spider get you!" I laughed and I shrunk down and said after shrinking,

"Bye! Chaos control now!" I disappeared and reappeared on top of a bird that was flying over head a few minutes ago.

"Get along little birdy!" It 'cawed' and flew off to were my room was. After avoiding doors,people,walls, and bigger birds I came to my room's window. I hopped of and grabbed my chaos emerald and bag. I shrunk even smaller and slipped in the window that was barely cracked open. After growing to my normal size I looked around the walls were white, the small kichten was white, and so was the bath room. So mainly the only thing that wasn't white was the bare matters' in the room.

"Not very diverse." I walked to the bed with a desk next to it.

"Mine!" I reached into my bag and pulled out some hot pink duck tape. I wrote my name all over the tape and slapped it on the bed and desk. The tape said in black sharpie 'Amber's DO NOT TOUCH! That means you Twilight!'. I smirked and started unpacking. I almost had a heart attack when a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the room.

Twilight: "Finally, is this the right room?"

"Yeah it is, damn you almost made me piss myself."

Twilight:"Lol what-ever. Hey you wouldn't belive what happened!"

"I belive I would."

Twilight:" Well I was chaos controlling around when I bumped some dude without a mouth ok. And he turns around cussing me out, and I said 'Chill out you bitch!'. Then I was about to kick his ass when he just disappeared into the fucken ground!"

"Wow holy skittles that sounds awesome! I want to fade into the ground!" Now that I think about that I would love to fade into the ground!

Twilight:"First off you NEVER think about that, and it you fade into the ground someone will step on you." Damn I forgot she can read minds, well I hope you read this 'FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUU!'.

Twilight:" You know, that's _very_ rude." I was about to respond when a giant 'BANG' interrupted me. Twilight and I looked at each other than at the door and ran for it and ran out. There we saw a male hedgehog that was gray, on his left arm and right leg was a daimon like pattern that's green, purple flame patters on his right arm and left leg. He had a tan muzzle, snow-white chest fur, bangs over his left eye, he had purple eyes tinted red, and two quills pointed down with red streaks on his head and quills. He wore a black v - neck with black finger less gloves and white shorts. And he was trying to push a _bed_ into his room right across from ours.

Twilight:"Hey dumb ass!" He spun around and smirked when he saw us.

?:" Hey ladies.~ My name's Shadnic. Whats you're's?~"

Twilight:"Like I'm telling yo -"

"I'm Amber and my friend's name is Twilight!"

Twilight:" What the fuck!"

"Sorry..."

Shadnic:" What ever dudes."

"Ummm Twilight were's the key to the room?" Twilights eye's widened slightly and she gasped'

Twilight:"We need keys!"

"YES! What! How else can we get in!"

Twilight:"Our powers!"

"It has a power lock!"

Twilight:"Wait those nice new one that activates when you close the door?"

"Yeah it's all shiny - wait! I know what you're doing! Anyway you stay here, I'll get the keys."

Twilight:" But what will I do?"

"Help Shadnic with the bed."

Twilight:"What!? You're the one with - fine! Whatever! Hurry up!"

"Kk, brb!" (brb means be right back and kk means ok. Good? Good.) I ran down the stairs avoiding people. I was running past a plant, and I didn't notice two snake-like eye's in the shadow of the plant and stepped on them.

?:"OW! Shit pink hedgehog watch out." I spun around on my heel further squashing the eye's.

?:" . !" I backed up slowly.

"Ok! Ok!" A hedgehogs in a long - sleeved black t - shirt and black pants appered from the ground rubbing his eye's. Looks like Twilight was right when she said I would be stomped on...

"Sorry man but I have to run!" I ran of again hearing him yell something about me being an ass hole, meh I'll deal with it later. I ran up to the desk snatched the key's out of the person's hands after telling them my name and room and zoomed back up the stairs.

"I'm back!" Twilight ran over to me from pushing the bed in through the door.

Twilight:"Finally!" I ran over to the bed shrunk with it and pushed it in, and then grew back to normal size along with the bed and unlocked the door and we walked in. We unpacked talked and watched a t.v show about mermaids and of they were real, then we cleaned up (not at the same time though pervs...) and went to bed. I can't wait for my first day tomorrow!

* * *

Any comments,questions,tomato's? And the ending's rushed because I'm kind of tried, and this is my longest chapter ever! I finally got off my lazy ass and made this chapter rewrite...

Amber: "Well while StarLight's patting herself on the back, I have to say *cough, cough* that's better, anyway she doesn't own Mephiles or Sonic Sega owns them! Also Twilight in this story was *drum roll* Dapplepelt! Yay! StarLight owns Shadnic and Dapplepelt does to... they share him! Any way she also owns Twilight and Amber, she doesn't own any shows and movies mentioned. She also owns this story. Done! Flew that was looooong!

Twilight:Good Bye

Amber: And

Good Night (I can't do my Christmas thing 'till next December 'cause Christmas is over but for fun!)

Good Bye

Amber: And to all

Twilight: A good night...

Read and review.

( P.S. I didn't read over so there might be some mistakes but I did spell check!)


	2. Chp 2: Ambers First Day

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Well guys what do u think?

Sonic:You're a lazy ass?

Shut up! You crapper

Shadow: Don't talk about your self like that.

You guys are mean! It's the weekend and I'm gonna enjoy it damn it!

Twilight: Wow.

Amber: Well thanks to Dappelt for the comment.

Yeah, I liked the rewrite a lot better too, and you're welcome. And shut up you have mistakes to.

Shadow: Lets begin.

* * *

Amber pov:

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BE- WHAM!" Damn alarm clocks, I sat up and saw that is wasn't my alarm clock it was Twilight's! Shit! She is going to kick my ass, I mean all I have right now are shrinking powers! She sat up and looked over for her alarm.

Twilight:"Were's my alarm?"

"I, umm smashed it." I curled into a tight ball and waited for the living fuck to get beaten out of me.

Twilight:"Ok." I almost passed out.

"Wait what?"

Twilight:"I just stole your alarm."

"What! That cost $60!"

Twilight:"Thats what happens when you buy expensive things."

"Well I call the bathroom first." She was going to say something, but I zoomed in the bathroom. I took a long warm shower then I put on a normal white t - shirt and some black baggy pants and some black converse, and or course, my two ear rings.

"Oh, hurry up I want to get to explore a little before class." Twilight just rolled her eye's and left to her shower. She walked out wearing a sliver v - neck with some blue faded pants. I grabbed my wallet and a few books and so did Twilight.

"Lets go get some Star Bucks!" She nodded and grabbed me by the arm while yelling 'Chaos Control!'.

People stared at us as we appeared out of the flash of light. I put my head in my hands feeling a head ace form.I handed her my money for a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie, maybe that was a bad idea...

Twilight:"Go pick out a table away from humans, they piss me off." Twilight hated humans because they thought we should be in a zoo or be tested. But she's really grumpy to a lot of people anyway. I turn to a seat in front of a window and sat there and saw Twilight coming over.

"Thanks!"

Twilight:"Thanks, and I'm not grumpy." I sweat dropped 'Shit'. As we started eating the keys to our room started buzzing.

Twilight and I: "What the fuck?" Then we disappeared suddenly in a flash of green light. A fell on the floor in a pure metal room.

"W - What the fuck!" We looked around and saw GUN solders standing by the doors and a giant fat dude with a huge mustache.

?:"Hello girls, my name is Mr. -"

Twilight: "Mr. Fatman."

(Mr. Fatman)?: NO! Mr. Eggman is my name!"

"You mean fatman right?"(We will call him from now on.)

Mr Fatman:" NOW SILENCE! I am the principle!"

Twilight:"Why are we here?"

Mr. Fatman:"Your not allowed to leave this school untill you graduate to high school."

"Is that legal?" Mr. Fatman stud up slamming his hands on the desk.

Mr. Fatman:"YES! It provide's safety for people."

Twilight:"Thats a load of shit." ' I think Fatman is about to blow...' I thought to Twilight. 'I think he already has..' came her reply soon after. Right now Fatman was jamming medicine in his mouth and the solders looked like they were going to shoot us down any minutes.

Mr. Fatman:"JUST GO TO YOUR CLASSES!" I walked down to my weapons class just before the bell rang. I looked around for anyone I knew well there's Blaze but there was a weird green hedgehog with sunglasses and a leather jacket on next to her so I'm not going there. I looked in the corners of the room I saw Amy sitting with Shadnic, and so I walked over.

Shadnic:"Hey girl!"

Amy:"Hi Amber! Have you seen Sonic."

"Hi guys and no I haven't seen Sonic." Amy snapped her fingers and cussed under her breath. Just then our teacher walked in, and he was a giant a tiger he had yellow yes and a black shirt and shoes with white pants.

?: "Hello class, my name is Leon and I will teach you all about weapons." Some of the guys started to cheer and yell. We jumped right in with knives and guns... I swear I barely stayed awake trough the whole thing. Damn I thought this would be better, not fun but not this boring.

XxXxXxX Time Blast XxXxXxX

Ugh I walked out of my weapons class slowly, I can't belive he had the nerve to give us home work to BUY a gun! What kind of bastards assign homework like that! Well I walked down the hall for my next class that was healing. Ugh, I hope healing is better than my last class. As I walked into healing I saw Sonic in there talking to a guy with crimson eye's and a black v - neck with some red skinny gene's.

Sonic:"Hey Amber! I heard you got caught going out."

"Well yeah but how did you know?"

Sonic and I:"Twilight." Twilight can never keep a secret!

"We should go sit down before the bell rings..." *RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG* Ugh, that was right on time too, maybe I have a future reading powers! Ah well what ever.

?:"Hello class." We all froze from running like, well animals, to our seats. There was our teacher an albino bat with pink eye's and wings. She had on baggy brown pants and a black tank top.

?:"Heeeeey class! Call me Crasta! I'm your teacher for this year!" Wow this woman is crazy about her job!

Crasta:"Ok so today we'll be talking about how u kids behave in my class!" At least it's not a lecture about what type of guns there are...

Crasta:"Ok no cussing,spitting,laughing unless I say so, and... if u eat in here and not the lunch room...half is MINE! Got it you crazy little animals!" I blinked animals? Well I AM a hedgehog...

XxXxXTime BlastXxXxX

I held my breath 5 minutes 'till lunch...

Crasta:"Ok!" 4 minutes...

Crasta:"Who knows how to heal chaos induced wounds?" 3 minutes...

Crasta:"No - one?" 2 minutes...

Crasta:"How about Amber!?" 1 minute! 1 minute!

Crasta:"I'm waiting." DONE!

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG GGG!

Everyone started standing and chaos controlling or running out. For me...running. Few saved by the bell! That was close she was right there! Wait...I thnk I hear her calling me back! RUN! DON'T STOP RUN! Listening to my own advice I raced down to the lunch room. I almost drooled as I saw what they had pizza! dounuts!cookies!

I grabbed two plate fills and sat down next to a white hedgehog with blue and gray eyes in a plain brown shirt and boots, also with black boots and pants. On the left side of her head there are gray streaks on the ends of her quills and on her left brow. Then blue marking on the right quills and on her right brow.

"Hey!"

?:"Hello." She looked over to me setting down her pizza.

"So whats your name, mine is Amber!"

?:"My name Amber, is Anna." I nodded in understanding, Anna?

?:"WHATS UP MY PARTY PEOPLES!" I looked up from my cookies to see Shadnic.

"What up Shadnic?"

Shadnic:"The sun,birds,plains,clouds..."

"I get it!"

Shadnic"Who is this lovely lady?" Ugh he leaned over to Anna purring on her shoulder

Anna:"Its Anna, yours?" He smirked and I rolled my eye's as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Shadnic:"Its Shadnic baby, don't forget it." Anna blushed and I faked puke. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and Shadinc flew across the room.

?:"Ugh, Shadnic get a grip!" I looked and saw Twilight smirking in the seat next to me.

"Hey smart ass!" She smirked wider.

Twilight:"Haha! What - ever ass!" I laughed and took a bite out of my chocolate donut. Twilight came back with some pizza and a coke.

"THEY HAVE COKE!" She nodded taking a bite of pizza. I ran over to get a coke, and after beating a dude up I got it! I sat down and chatted with my friends and new friend.

XxXxXTime BlastXxXxX

I ran down to the hall in long silk blue shorts and a black and white tank top. I was racing to get to p.e. WHY! I fucking hate! pe! Well at least Twilight has pe with me! I walked into the huge training center, and walked over to Twilight who was talking to Sonic,Shadnic,and Anna. We all stopped talking as a large *BANG!* was heard. We all looked up seeing a pure red hedgehog with black eye's. He wore a white t - shirt and brown baggy shorts.

?:"OK! EVERYONE LINE UP AND DO NOT TALK!" We all scrambled into a line totally silent.

?:"MY NAME IT MR. RAYMAN!" Some people said 'YES SIR!' I stared at his shirt and saw there was a G.U.N badge labeled General: RAY. Odd...

:"IN MY CLASS YOU WILL NOT TALK,SNEEZE,LAUGH,YELL,AND NO BACK TALKN'!" Ugh I hate this even more now!

:"YOU WILL LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOUR CHAOS POWERS." I rolled my eye's this will be a looooooong class...

:"YOU WILL BEGIN WITH CHAOS CONTROL!" I almost fainted right then and there. I widened my eye's and screamed slightly "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

XxXxXTime BlastXxXxX

I ran out of there like a bat out of hell (what ever that means...) all I had to do was make it through was pet training, what ever that is...I walked into a pure white room with metal doors. I only saw 5 people counting me because,well I'm important! There was Anna and Shadnic. Then two people I hadn't seen before. One was light blue with light blue eye's. He had one large bang over his eye and four quills pointed up wards. He was a male hedgehog,but he had a long wolf-like tail the end was dark blue,and then a grey stripe came behind the dark blue one. The markings on his bangs were gray,the tips of the quill markings were dark blue and the rest were gray. He wore black pants and a gray t-shirt and black hoodie. He had gray army boots.

The other person was a male hedgehog. His quills were pointed up wards while curling backwards a little. He had chest fur, and fur tuffs coming from his ears. He had snake-like eye's that were a crimson red, along with the markings on his quills and arms. He had a blue t - shirt with tan shorts and knee-high, black and green army boots. His tail also had a red line on his main coloring was a dark purple.

"Hey whats your guys name!"They turned around the one with a wolf tale smiled and the other one rolled his eye's.

?:"Im Razor! Whats your name?" The nicer hedgehog had replied then nudged the darker hedgehog.

?:"My name is Nightmare, don't forget it!" I smirked.

"My name is Amber! And I'm a kick ass awesomely epic hedgehog!" Razor laughed and Nightmare rolled his eyes. A dark green cobra with a blue mini dress on came in smiling.

?:"My name is Fffffangora! I am your teacher! Here you will find a...pet of sssssortsssss so u will never be alone." So THATS what pet train means! I snapped back to reality and realised she was opening the doors! I screamed as a dark figure tackled me,and I saw sharp black fangs.

**_"OH MY_ SKITTLES!"**

* * *

LOL! Looks like Amber is gonna' taste the rainbow! ahahahahaha!

Amber:"THATS NOT FUNNY!"

Twilight:"Yeah it is!"

Well me and Amber have to go do math homework, and maybe write a new chapi to cure!

Twilight:Good bye!

Amber: Peace out dog!

See u later alligator!

Me,Twilight,Amber:"AND DON'T FORGET TO R AND R!"


	3. Chp 3: Party Rock

Welcome everyone! Here more characters will show up! Oh! Before I forget Amber's first day is on a Friday!

Thanks too:

Dapplepelt: Lolz, and I know I had fewer errors! I'm just THAT epic!

Volume the soundhog: Omg! thanks for faving and following this shitty story! And for faving me and following me! Don't forget to comment! Plus, check out my story Cure if you like mephadow!

Ok, let's go,go,go people!

* * *

Ambers pov:

I screamed as the figure howled in my face spraying spit in my face, I turned my head to the side to escape the spit but I just saw another head.

"OMG!" I screamed again, I swear these people don't do anything when you're dieing! Suddenly the beast backed off, I looked around and saw standing there with a whistle.

Fangora:" Lookssss like you've fffound yourssselfff a ffriend." I looked over at the beast that attacked me. It was a large bulky and was very fuzzy and\or fluffy wolf that was two-headed . Large spikes jutted from the beast's back that were a dark yellow, it had bronze chains hanging from its large form. On head had a large spiky collar that's was bronze , and gold ear rings in one of each heads ears with a dark chain connecting them. The right head had a scar over its right eye, ear, and a broken chain on its ear. Its left head had an X-shaped scar on its forehead. There was some black fabric over its face, two white bangs were over its left eye. Bronze chain were on it forelegs and hind legs. Its two head were green along with its large tail that had two bronze spike collars on the tail. It had glowing reds eye's on each head with long yellow claws.

"FRIEND! Bu-But it tried to eat me!" smiled at my statement.

Fangora: "hmm That meansss he likessss you, and HISSSS name is Orthros but you may rename him." I blinked and stared for a moment. Then  
I thought I waited then I finally sorted everything out.

"Ok,ok. So I'll rename him Scourge and I don't have to...you know bring him with me?"

Fangora:Haha! Well yessss you will keep him with you." Shit. Twilight is going to kill my sorry ass... I sighed.

"What do I do to soman Scourge?" As an answer she snapped once. I nodded and looked around at everyone else's anim- you know what I'm not even sure there animals so creatures. Anna had a tiny human with wings that looked ripped (pixie). Shadnic had a serpent like creäture with about eight heads all having long deadly fangs (Hydra). Razor had a large hose with a night colored mane along with wings (Dark Pegasus). Nightmare had a large dog thing with three heads that he petted (Cerberus).

XxXxXTime BlastXxXxX

I yawned as I dragged the bag of raw meat up stairs to my room. The raw meat was for my new "friend". Scourge followed behind, people dived out-of-the-way when Scourge walked past, he already tried to eat Amy who didn't move. I moaned, this craps REALLY heavy! I stopped on the stairs close to the top were my floor is. Scourge sat down with me and I realised something, why am I carrying this crap when Scourge could carry the bag and me! I hopped on top of him and clapped my hands. Scourge's right head bent down and grabbed the bag of food and started up the rest of the stairs. I yelled at another guy that dared to not move out the way, Scourge had already bit Knuckles! I rolled my eye's as a female human screamed at the sight of me and my...pet? I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a crystal hedgehog following me.

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" I cry out as he moved closer to me. Scourge whipped around almost sending me flying up/ down the stairs. The hedgehog stared me in my twitching eye's, and smirked at my pissed expression.

_"Oh nothing,nothing." _I sneered and turned my beast around and started right back up the stairs. I finally made it to my shared room and walked in side tried to the fullest extent. I was _so_ ready for dinner now. I slammed the door behind me and my new pet as I walked in. I jumped on my duck taped side of the room sighing. Twilight stumbled in gasping for breath, I bolted upright as she turned around. My eye's asked the question for me

"I just came back from a magic course." I nodded.

"I got a dog." I said bluntly back. Twilight raised her eyebrow at my statement.

"Were -?" She was tackled down to the ground by my "dog" . She cursed as the right head growled with all the force it could muster up - which was a lot.

"Scourge don't eat her - please?" He slowly back from Twilight. Said person sat up and chaos controled onto her bed and looked over at me.

"Scourge?" I simply nodded. Then there was a knock at the door and we both scrambled up to answer the door before the other. I ran and she chaos controled, but just as she said chaos Scourge tackled her again. I snickered as she cursed at me and Scourge, while answering the door. I opened it to reveal Shadnic, Anna, Razor, Nightmare, Sonic, two hedgehogs that looked exactly the same, and Rouge.

"Hey whats up Peoples?" I said smirking while leaning on the door frame.

"Dude were going to go eat you in?" Shadnic said trying to peek inside the room to see whats going on.

"Were in, but we need to get ready." Twilight spat finally getting my new pet off of her, I noted her clothes were filthy. Shadnic nodded and said they should change-up too. We all turned in different direction and walked off to get ready. I shifted through my clothes I had and found what I liked. I smirked and walked over to the bathroom to change and take a shower.

XxXx Time Blast XxXx

I walked out of the bathroom with my normal earrings in my one ear, a dark pink shirt with a dark purple under shirt, tan pants, and black converse. I walked in to see Twilight in a dark green shirt and a black necklace with black pant and converse.

"Ready to go?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah time to party rock!" I smirked and waved good - bye to Scourge. We walked out leaving the door unlocked and leaving the keys inside the room, Scourge would probably eat any intruders. We where tould not to bring the keys - there trackers. We turned the corner to the stairs but stopped and backed up into the shadows in the hall, soon a GUN solider walked past with a taser and pistol. I nodded after a while and charged through the halls into the stairs along with Twilight. Were we were going it would be heavy guarded there because there's something secret from what I heard. I flashed down the stairs with Twilight not far behind me. We ran down the stairs hiding once in a while, but still running down the stairs. I saw medium-sized circle under a water fountain that looks like a sauge drain, key word_ looks. _I shrunk down to an inch and Twilight chaos controled, I ran to a hole that I could fit through and jumped. I tried not scream as the ground came flashing closer to my face. A green furred hand flashed into my sites before I closer my eyes.

"Cutting it a little close?" I asked as Twilight sat me on the metal floor and grew back to my normal size.

"No, I didn't let you spat on the ground did I ?" I just glared at her and waved my hands signaling to fallow me. I was suddenly yanked back by my shirt.

"HEY wha-" Twilight covered my mouth with a hand while hushing me, then she pointed to a group of solders passing by. I made an 'ohhhhh' movement with my lips when they disappeared I nodded I snuck into the shadows like a hunter lurking for prey. Although my species was prey this wasn't as hard as I you think. I smirked as I saw light spilling from a crack in a wall I leaned down and tried to form a ball of chaos energy to the best of my abilities. I opened my eyes and saw a spear of black light in my hands crackling with chaos energy. I smirked and I turned to see Twilight with a spear of crimson energy smiling. I mouthed 'shut up bitch' and turned back around. We both brought our energy to the crack and pressed them into the crack. Time stopped around us and the floor around started to crumble away in a spear of blinding light with frayed blues, greens, and pinks. I screamed as we fell into the swirling vortex I hissed in pain as a shard was inbeded into the malm of my hand. We landed on our feet sending a jolt up my spine. We both looked up to look for Shadnic and others, and we saw them standing there some smiling others smirking or frowning.

"What took you guys so damn long?" Sonic whined as he walked over with a jump in his step towards the beginning of a medium tunnel. I just glared and snatched the light shard out of my hand thronging on the ground in furry. I looked up as a strange hedgehog with lizard green eyes and teal streaks in ebony fur. And a black shirt with the word night 'Nightmare' scribbled in a purple cursive and black jeans with black and teal jet shoes from what I see.

_"You ok..."_ I blinked and glanced at Twilight who shrugged in response.

"Yeah I'm just fine, the names Amber by the way, yours?" He nodded I just noticed he didn't have a mouth! I almost cursed it surprised me so much.

_"Good, my names Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." _I nodded and glanced at my lightly bleeding hand, damn light shard thingies'. Mephiles walked back over to were a familiar figure stould my eye's widened and a smile graced my lips. I straightened out my shirt and ran towards him and jumped on his back laughing.

"SHADOW!" I screamed laughing I heard Twilight and Sonic snicker. Shadow stumbled forward slightly, but didn't fall, his eye's widened then he smirked.

"Long time no see Amber." I hugged him tighter smiling.

"I know! I haven't seen you since kinder garden! Omg!" He chuckled lightly sweat dropping and I smiled wider. Shadow gently set me back down on the floor and I heard Sonic and Twilight trying not to bust out in fits of laughter. I smirked and spun around.

"So!? Are we going or not!?" I spun on my heels and walked off into the tunnel with a warm smile on my face. I flicked my ear backwards and heard the others walking to join me. I looked down as the cave floor turned into a dance floor. I looked up to see chairs, tables, food, drinks, bathrooms, and a D.J. 'Party Rock' started blasting inside the room.

"Hell yeah! I fucking starving!" I said fist pumping into the air. We walked over to a large table that could fit all of us.

"How about pizza?" Shadnic said tossing the menu behind him.

"Thats cool with me." I said tossing mine behind me I looked at Twilight with a questioning look.

"Hell yeah, I love pizza." She said a tossed her menu at a random dude walking past.

"HEY!"

"Put that up will yah?" He snatched up the menu and walked away muttering something under his breath. I laughed and shook my head.

"What kind pizza?"

"How does cheese sound?"I asked, in response a murmur of agreement spread from the table. I turned to the waiter who had finally came and told her that we want two large pizza's. Twilight, Shadow, Sonic, Shadnic, and I ordered Cokes while everyone else ordered sprites. The male cat that was our waiter nodded and left. We all chated and caught up with what had happened over the years with the each of us. The waiter came with another waiter with the pizza and drinks. I almost screamed with joy and grabbed my coke and three slices of pizza. We laughed and made jokes about our home work and teachers. After eating and drinking everything we danced and joked around up till around 12 p.m. We said good-bye to each other and since tomorrow was a weekend we agreed to meet up omorrow.

Twilight and I walked over to the entrance and Twilight chaos controled us to the stair case. She couldn't chaos control us all the way or else we would be tracked with chaos detectors. It's pure luck they hadn't got the chaos emerald I got from Sonic. We raced up stairs avoiding solders all the way, and then we finally make it to our room. I sighed as I pushed the door open, I almost slammed the door behind Twilight but restrained myself. I was really tired now, I changed into a white T-shirt and black yoga pants,and Twilight wore a black t-shirt and dark green pants with black patterns swirling around. I grabbed a thick strong brush and jumped in bed pulling the sheets up to my waist. Scourge who was hiding under my bed jumped up and layed close to me - but not on me. I brushed his left head then I brushed Scourge's right head, and then finally I brushed his back and tail. I flung the brush some were along my things and snuggled into my sheets. I yawned and I though drugged like ' We need to buy some food or something for here...' I yawned once again and fell asleep as the quite and darkness lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Hmmmm well sorry about how slow this is, I had some writers block soooo~ meh. I am tried I visited my Grandma from 11 am to 5:30 pm. Then visited my sister from 9 pm - when we got there - to 9 am, aaaaaaand then I was at home around 10 pm. So I'm as tried as shit, but I got some new sharpies so yay,and longest chapi! WEll, good night and till next time!

PS: I was to tried to reread so meh. R and R!


	4. Chp 4: Darkness coming

Welcome back, well thanks to Leapordsky who is really the only one who enjoys this story! Well lets begin! It Amber's point of view by the way.

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria staring at my oat meal and apple, their food sucks in the morning. When I had woken up to find that Scourge was gone along with Twilight. On my way down here I had found out about the first, but not the second.

_{Flash Back}_

_I walked into the large cafeteria lightly pissed that Twilight would leave without waking me up. A strong voice called out my name and I spun on my heel to face him._

_"Your so-called **pet** will be... will be taken and be replaced with something more... control able, along with some other students." I let out a feral growl and the GUN solider reached for his Taser flicking it on in the process. I hissed under my breath and spun back around, I could practically **feel** his smirk boring into my back as I got my feet._

_{End of FB}_

I sighed and stared to bang my head on the table, 'Why does my life suck!' 'Because your whining.' My head stopped mid-hit as an annoyingly familiar voice invaded my thoughts.

"Het Twilight!" I turned around and saw my friend in a black t- shirt and faded jeans. She was with Nightmare who was warring a hoodie and baggy black jeans with his army boots. I blushed very lightly as I saw Shadow with them in black jeans and a red shirt with large nerd glasses on them. I my self had light blue faded jeans and a hot pink shirt with a curly mustache on the front. 'Don't stare.' I snapped out of staring at Shadow's face with Twilight's teasing voice. 'Only if you stop flirting with Nightmare." I shot back glaring, I saw her eyes widen then narrow, "You don't even know what that _is_.' 'Well- you don't either!'

The boy seemed to sense the argument and steeped in. "Well," Shadow stepped in awkwardly " the meeting is about to start soooo..." All of us nodded then Nightmare smirked "Lets race."

With those two words Twilight chaos controlled away, Nightmare disappeared by slowly fading, Shadow flew away in a flash of golden light. "WHY DON'T I HAVE EPIC POWERS!" I got up and though about what I could do.

"I'll teach you a few moves, meet me in the under ground tunnels if you want to come." I turned in time to see red fur but nothing else, well I'm goanna' go meet a guy who I've never meet a night in a dark sewer, liven' the dream! I laughed out loud and stared to run.

*Skipping it*

I had come last, of course, I leaned farther over the table, GUN Scientists were taking a blood sample for "tests", but something inside me told me that this was so _wrong_. I yelped as the needle penetrated my skin, I stared as my dark red blood filled the shot to the top. They didn't even offer a Band-Aid, I mean they got me in my wrist right on the vain! Fuck! It wont stop bleeding!

I walked out ready to go to pet training or what ever. I didn't see any of my friends so I just left, I felt sort of bad but what ever.

{In class cause I'm a lazy ass.}

I flicked my gaze to Ms. Fangora and she rambled on about the new, better, stronger, and more controllable beasts we would have. She handed out golden and silver frames of cards. Sudden the clean white doors slammed open banging on the white walls. I turned around and saw Twilight and...SHADOW!

I gave a questioning look in my eyes, "I was kicked out because I started a chaos energy charged riot." I nodded and turned to Shadow "I pasted all the chaos tests, and well...passed in a day." Me and Twilight stared at how casually he said it with WTF faces. Shadow simply smirked, and walked over to the teacher grabbing a golden frame, I my self had one of the golden frames. Suddenly the white doors opened and a blast of cold air and wind wrapped around my small form. I froze my blood rounding cold, almost literally. A large ice dragon dragged its body slowly from the depths of the cage. It head was a dark pink almost purple, its dark blue and light blue body and claws. Its large icy wings were attached by thick ice columns its eyes were a light green mixed with blue inside of the beasts mouth was different shades of blue.

Shadow's beast was huge, I'm surprised it even fits in the room. It had jagged sharp teeth and sharp gold horns jutting from its head and wings. It body scales were a deep purple and, its ripped wings and under belly were a violet color. Its roars shook the walls and floors.

Twilight didn't get something quit as big as Shadow and I, but it was still pretty cool. It was a large wolf with brown rigged fur, its mouth gapped open with drool dripping from its jaws. Its fore and hind legs had violet cuffs with green energy beams that looks indestructible. A large circular plate was in the middle of the beasts chest pulsing with chaos energy.

"Ah nice choisssesss! That'sss Ice Dragon Civallion, Dragon Vargheind, and Garm. Garm and Civallion are female and Vargheind is male." We stared at Ms. Fangora as she spoke to all three of us. I glanced over at Nightmare and saw that he had apparently got a large male wolf with huge fangs and teal fur. Flame patterns laced around its large form, it had golden-yellow eye's it had several hundred tails with fire laced on it tips and on it paws.

"Ok classss to leave here with your new beast snap your frames!" I stared at her like she was crazy, how the hell can snapping a tiny frame bring a giant dragon to pocket-size! I sighed, ok one...two...three!

"SNAP!" Suddenly waves of chaos energy spiked up and I turned to see Civallion melting into the broken frame. When the light faded I saw Civallion INSIDE the card, as if it was, well, a card! It show the dragon and five golden stars, Shadow's had six, and Twilight had five.

"Damn." Is all I could mutter out, I was shocked and this was a lot like Pokémon... only you can only have one.

"RING!" I snapped out of my dream state as the bell rung dismissing us, I ran straight to my room I was on my to watch '_Red Dawn'_ with Shadnic, Shadow, Nightmare, Anna, and Twilight. Sonic couldn't make because he was going on a _REAL_ date! This time it wasn't forced, I really cool! Each of us HAD to bring a snack that was sugary or else you couldn't watch. I was bringing coke and cheerio's, Twilight is bringing popcorn and pizza, I don't know what the others are bringing because they didn't tell me but we'll see.

{After stairs, inside.}

I slide the card under my pillow for safe keeping, my ears twitched as Twilight dragged in her share." Nice." I commented staring down the pizza.

"Well you wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get these, I would tell you - but its to complicated for you~." I rolled my eyes at her taunts, our friendship was weird, the normal insults were complements to us! We hated each other but...but we didn't hate each other. UGH! Oh-so complicated friendship, help me!

"Knock, knock." I jumped I had changed into sweat pants and a baggy purple t - shirt with a peace sigh on the front. I put all of my down ward pointing quills into a pony tail, but left my two long ones down and free. Twilight still had her black shirt but had yoga pants on. I opened the door and straightened my pink glasses, Shadow and the others stood out side Shadow had a freezer with milk shakes and a bag with cookies, I clapped and let him in. Shadnic walked up with Oreo's and ice-cream in a Wal-Mart bag with ice jammed in it. Anna had brownies and cupcakes, and then I saw Mephiles holding cake and chips. "Can I join?" He questioned before I could say anything.

"Of course!" 'Hes lucky we all brought extra stuff, we had just enough food for all o us. We all jumped into the living room putting bowls and cups of stuff on the long table. The living room was just three couches and a medium TV on the wall. Twilight sat on one side of a couch and Nightmare the other, Shadnic and Anna sat side by side on the second couch, Shadow, Mephiles, and I sat with me in the middle and Shadow on the left side then Mephiles on the right side. I jammed some ice-cream into my mouth as the movie started.

{Civallion, Garm, Vargheind copy right:Deity War/ Pokémon copy right:not me/ _'Red Dawn'_ copy right: Not me: whoever made it/ Sonic & friends copy right: Sega/ Amber and friends copy right: me }

I slowly woke up to see only white, I lifted up my head to my self snuggled into Shadow's chest fur, I looked around blushing lightly. Twilight had lied her head on Nightmare's shoulder and Nightmare had an arm around Twilight's hips. Anna barred her face into Shadnic's chest fur and Shadnic had his hands wrapped around her thin waist. Shadow himself had an arm draped around my shoulders, as for Mephiles, he was gone. I sat up and saw that it was about midnight, this should be the perfect time to visit that random guy I saw!

I slid Shadow's arm off me slowly and gently, then I left the keys inside. I stretched and took off down the hall ways heading for the under ground catacombs.

{Inside the catacombs}

I walked in the shadows of the tunnels, I wasn't worried about getting caught at all!...maybe a little. I saw a shadow move in the corner of my eye and spun around ready to fight.

"No need to worry." I knew that voice...it the guy that had told me to come! He stepped out of the shadows to reveal an orange colored hedgehog with yellow rings on his fur and a small red patch of chest fur, and he had freckles. Beside him was a hedgehog with night black quills, and sea blue eye's. He had long snow white chest fur that bended all the way to his back quills.

"My name is Mars, and my friend here is Dark." Mars addressed me, "I'm Amber" I said greeting them back.

"So, what are you trying to teach me?" They looked at each other then motioned for me to walk with them, I followed them into a rock slab in the wall. Inside the wall was a thin tunnel that lead to a large under ground cave filled to the brim with crystals.

"Wow.." Then Dark spun around "Now, you want to be trained?" I nodded slowly, I had just noticed that Dark didn't have a mouth just like Mephiles.

"Well you now the energy spears that you and your friend created to get into the hidden entrance?"

"Yeah?" I wasn't really sure how he knew I went there, he must have come last night I might not have seen him.

"Well your powers vary to the chaos core you have. The brighter colored cores like your friend, control chaos energy well and can manipulate positive chaos energy. People with a dark core like you, can't manipulate chaos energy as easy and naturally a brighter colored core, we usually manipulate negative chaos energy. Medium colored core or cores that are not quite dark or light, meaning that they could control both or instead can travel through time, and/ or manipulate positive chaos energy to negative energy or vise versa."

"So that would mean I'm like evil?" I mean me? Controlling _negative _chaos energy! That should be Twilight or something!

"No, it simply means that you rely on chaos energy less, and you can't chaos control easy, but you can, at some point, freeze/ travel through time easily. " I nodded in understanding.

"Now that Dark's little lesson is over, how about we begin!" I flicked my gaze back to Mars, I had almost forgot he was here.

"Yes, I agree, lets begin by the lake."

"Lake?" I questioned Dark, he simply pointed behind me. I turned around to see the stall lake, there was a very small stream providing water for the lake. All three of us walked up to the lake and I sat down on my knees.

"Now concentrate on the shadows of the water and take it and change it into something else." I closed my eye's after Dark instructions. I took deep breaths in and out, I even tried to wipe my mind blank of _everything_ that's _really _hard for me though. I open my eye's and stared at the shadow of a plant in the water, I thought of it as a chaos emerald. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, the shadow slithered from its place beside the plant. It slithered from the waters then circled into my hand. A ball of black energy formed then started to take shape, it would shack and almost fall apart, but I would _encourage _it to form, it was as if it was alive! I looked back down and saw a pale red chaos emerald.

"Good." Dark stated calmly.

"Better than most!" Mars chirped happily. I however, nodded whipping sweat from my brow.

"Now, you must practice while were gone. Also you know how we all have chaos cores?" I nodded "Well, when powerful enough some may be able to extract power from their core but this might-"

"Kill them." I interjected Dark, he simply nodded.

"Yes, exactly, now they must only be your core type. Otherwise, their core would over power your or vise versa , then you and the person could die." I felt my eye's widen, I'd have to tell Twilight everything when I went back to my room!

"We will meet every Saturday around 12pm." Mars said slipping through the exit with me and Dark.

"OK, sounds cool!" I got up and raced to my room.

{inside the room}

I grabbed a red blanket and draped it over Shadow and I's forms. I yawned and nuzzled my pillow, and then I turned the alarm on my phone on. I then fell asleep.

_[Dream scape]_

_I sat up in the dark back ground to see two others. One was a Leapord with shimmering light blue wings, the other was a young dragon with dark blue wings._

_"Welcome." The dragon boomed, he was young but older than me, maybe 16 or 17 years old. I looked at myself to see a long cloak with what looks like stars on it. I saw long maniacal wings with steel primary and secondary feathers. The leopard took a step forward her glowing blue eye's shining._

_"Darkness is coming my friend." I stared at the feline in shock._

_"Star?" I saw leopard smirk, and slowly nod, she pulled back the hood and I saw her beautiful silver fur shining with her blue spots. I turned to the dragon "Flare?" The dragon pulled his hood off smiling. He had a yellow electric design, two ears were placed in front of two long spikes. One eye was silver while the other was a light purple. I smiled at them I ran to hug them. It took every thing I had not to sink my claws into them and force them not to move away._

_"The Darkness is coming near." I let go of Star and stared at them in confusion._

_"W-What do you mean?" This time Flare spoke,_

_"Positive and Negative chaos's will fight." My eye's dilated and my mouth gapped open in surprise. Now Star spoke in tune with Flare,_

_"Light and Dark will fight, and blood will be drawn, and **nothing **will **ever **be the same."_

* * *

Oh hell yeah! Longest chapter eva!

Amber: "Hell yeah! Now happy Easter!"

Twilight: "Read and Review, or else the Easter Bunny will eat you!"

No it will not!

Shadow: "Your right, I'll kill oooor...

Or I'll kill him off and make you all feel bad! HA ! How you like them apples!

Amber: "What ever, read and review bitches!"

AMBER!


	5. Chp 5: Beatings and Friends

Well chapter five, were slowly chugging along this long story! Or maybe I should say short story so far! Anyway, Amber say what you have to say!

Amber: "Ok, so lets brake this down, if you like the warrior cats book/series then read

The Legend of SkyClan, its amazing and if you love you love triangles, prophecies, and of course flying cats go check it out it by Leopardsky! Also, my personal favorite A Warrior's Tale, if you like adventure, humor, and love pairings then that's the story for you! This story's also by Leopardsky!

Also thanks too:

Leopardsky: Don't be smart with me! And that's why I made Dark!

Well now that's over with let's get on with it! (Amber's Point of view)

* * *

I yawned once again as Mr. Leon talked on and on about the perfect way to throw a dagger, of course this morning I had told Twilight everything, and now me and her was going to try to practice our powers. She also laughed and said "At least we know why you suck at chaos control!" I had simply rolled my eye's at her. As for our buy a gun homework, I brought in a pistol, I swear some green hedgehog brought in a **bazooka**! I mean what the fuck, are guy's bloody insane!

"Now lets see you kids throw a dagger!" I snapped out of my day-dream as our loud mouthed teacher forced us up and lined us on by one in font of five targets. Amy took the front for me, whispering that she would show me how to do it since I was daydreaming the whole time.

Amy looked focused, as most as focused as when she's chasing Sonic. She stepped forward flicking her wrist forward quickly, in the mere seconds it took me to blink the sharp-pointed dagger was imbedded in the bull's-eye of the target. A blinked showing my surprise, most other people had either missed or came close. She smirked and handed me the dagger, I took deep breaths calming myself down, I glared down my target. I steeped forward flicking my wrist in perfect time, the dagger hit the bull's eye perfectly and silently. I screamed and clapped "Hell yeah!" The whole class went silent hearing my loud clapping and screaming. I sweat dropped and slowly backed off to my seat. I watch as other student failed or a few succeeded.

"RING!" I fell out of my seat as the bell went off signaling it was time to go to second period. I raced out the door and down to healing class.

I walked in to see Crasta sitting at her desk drying her nail polish. I raised an eyebrow, she finally looked up from her nails. "Alright you little animals sit down and wait for class to start." I growled at how she spoke to me, but none the less I sat down next Sonic and Shadnic. She had us write down lest three pages of notes! I felt so frustrated that I could ripe out my quills, I actually listened to her blabber on about healing chaos energy inflected wounds.

"Now, does anyone know why you treat chaos energy made wounds than normal ones?" I deadpanned at the sound of her voice, I another dance with fate? I think fate wants to dance again because just like last time no one answers or tries to answer, I bet Shadow or Dark would know...

"No one, come now class!" She scowled lightly, perhaps I wouldn't have to dance again...

"Amber, how about you!" My heart rate quickened and my breath hitched, _dance with fate on_, I bitterly thought. I glanced from the corner of my eye to see I only had 2 minutes to go before I could leave, now 1 minute. Crasta tapped her foot impatiently, glaring as if she could stop time. I closed my eye's thinking about how I could stall, only 60 seconds...

"What's the answer Amber hmmm don't you know you little animal?" I almost hissed at her I wouldn't expect this from another anthro like myself to be so rude about how I am. It was almost there...5 seconds... I opened my mouth, she narrowed her eyes, and some people started to pack up.

"Its-

"RRRRing!" I shot up wishing I was advanced with my powers so I could teleport, I raced away, people chaos controlling and fading away. I jumped on the railing of the stairs my shoes causing friction, and sparks few from my shoes. Smirking I jumped onto the next rail my speed gaining, as I flew down the stairs a GUN solider saw me and screamed for me to get down, I smiled giving a peace sign, then I disappeared around the corner. I hear the sound of a gun going off and I jumped my speed causing me to slip and fall from the sudden jump at high speeds. I scrambled up spinning on my heel then racing down the hallway. I managed to make it into the lunch room without any holes. I walked up and paid for a coke and pizza, I was starting to run a little low on money, mind you this food cost a lot, and I don't a job, _and _I can't leave the school property! I sat down next to a female hedgehog with shinning grey fur and golden markings on her two long downward pointing quills on each side of her head. She had yellow eyes, but had no pupils. She wore a black shirt and light blue shorts, and black knee-high boots. Also she had large grey and yellow wings to were folded tightly so that you could fit them through a door.

"Hey my names Amber, what's yours?" I questioned lightly curious, blinked her eye's showing no emotion, but a smile graced her lips.

"Light, Light the hedgehog!" I nodded her eye's shifting as if she couldn't see.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's wrong with your eye's?" She laughed at my question, and responded,

"I'm blind silly!" I blinked my mind reeling,

"Sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it!" She interrupted smiling, I smiled laughing with her.

"So, how do you see when you fly?" I asked tilting my head to the side. She smiled and shock her head side to side.

"I sent out waves of chaos energy that shows be brief pictures of what going on around me in color." I nodded satisfied with the answer I started to munch on my pizza as a voice behind me startled me enough to choke

"Your really slow." I spun around looking for the voice, I found Twilight behind me eating my second slice of pizza.

"HEY!" Light laughed at the show before her as me and Twilight fought over the second slice of pizza, but it quickly ended with Twilight taking a bite from the pizza.

"Jerk, when did you get here?" Twilight smirked and laughed in victory.

"Same time you did." I growled and we ranted about how bitchy the teachers are, so far I only like Ms. Fangora. The bell rang dismissing us, I ran to change for pe, I changed into baggy pants and a pink shirt with converse boots that go up to my ankles. I ran down to pe seeing , for once he wasn't yelling.

"Hedgehog!" I knew he was talking to so I walked over my head was low and my feet were dragging on the floor (Think erase tired think zombie, or when Mephiles first was unleashed)

"I want you to fight hand to hand with your friend." My died please don't say Twilight, please don't say Twilight, please-

"Here name is Twilight I believe, now got stretch!" _Shit_, I walked over there my feet still dragging, at least it was hand to hand! I started to stretch, if I get a cramp in the middle of the battle, I'll get powned (owned)! Who am I kidding, I'll get powned either way! It must have been longer than I had thought because I was soon stepping on the matt. Any Twilight was smiling like she had won the Olympics, she mentally thought to me 'Don't fail too hard!,' I smirked at her wise crack, I nodded and brushed it off.

"Ready and...BEGIN!" I took off using my smaller body to my advantage I make a low sweeping kick, but Twilight flipped into the air landing behind me. I tried to turn and counter in time for the punch she threw at me. I shook my head recovering from the rough punch and jumped into a handstand while swinging my leg managing to hit Twilight in the face. She growled and let her small but sharp black claws extend, she lounged forward claws at the ready. I smirked letting my claws show they were longer, but slightly duller. She ducked under my arm throwing a punch upwards towards my chin. I jerked backwards flipping and spinning out of range of her swinging claws. I snarled my quills standing on edge, shredding my pony tail holder. I feel backwards while Twilight charged I shot my legs forward causing her to fly backward, I stood up just noticing that she had managed to make a large claw mark down my thigh, I grunted and looked up. We were both on opposite side's of the matt we both charged forward both of us growling. We collided our hands locking each of us tried to get an edge over the other but, when one fell back and the other gained we would switch places again. We broke from the lock both swinging arms that coiled with equal strength.

"How about we make this interesting?" We both glanced at "Powers are now allowed!" I saw him smirk and I though one thing, _shit_, I was blasted backwards with a vengeance hitting the ground, gasping as all my air left me. 'Lets see your so-called negative energy Amber!' Twilight teased mentally. I had practiced in classes by simply bending the shadow of my pencil. I smirked whipping the blood from the corner of my mouth, I then sat up smirking and slowly standing "I'm feeln' the flow." I simply said smirking at some people's confused expression. I bent the shadow of sending it into a large crackling ball of pink and violet energy, I smirked and forced the sphere into the shape of a 1ft long chaos sphere that was black.

"CHAOS SPHERE!" I screamed sending the sphere as fast and accurate as possible. Twilight stopped charging her chaos blast and tried to doge the sphere, I smirked as the sphere cut part of her arm and the few into the wall, not fizzing out after connecting with the wall.

"That's enough!" screamed but we still were lock in a stare down for dominance, both of our prides not letting us look away. He growled pressing some sort of button that caused chaos energy sucking machine's to shot us. I cried out as the laser struck me, I barely had enough chaos energy to _crawl _since I wasn't used to using such large amounts of chaos energy, unlike Twilight who didn't seem affected by the laser.

"Leave her alone you bastards! Twilight yelled lifting a hand sending out ten chaos sphere's five for each machine. I gasped as I felt my energy stabilize, Twilight helped me up both of us smiling. "You ok?" Twilight asked.

"Hell yeah!" I responded somewhat tired. "I mean, wow! You pack a punch!"

Twilight smirked laughing, "Well that dark chaos sphere wasn't a joke either!"

I smiled laughing "Those claws are something to be prod of! They may be short but there sharper than butcher knifes!"

Twilight laughed with me, "Well you're sure are long, but sort of dull, but you're a slippery one to catch!" We both stood there laughing and joking, it was almost as if the harsh a battle never took place. We walked to our room and treated our wounds then changed into less... bloody clothes. The bell rang and we ran to pet training. I walked over to the board and saw that all we were doing today was washing our pets, doesn't sound too bad!

XXXXXX

I groaned as I scrubbed my dragon's huge ice-covered wing, I had almost forgot how large the dragon was. The bell was about to ring so I started to dry the huge dragon and clean the metal case.

"RING!" I snapped the case and watched as my dragon returned to its confinement. I walked up the stairs and into the room Twilight had two bags with Mc Donald's printed on the front. We both smiled and after we changed into our pj's we munched on chicken nuggets and fries while chatting about our past and idea's.

We tiredly and irritably said goodnight and I drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Happy Thunder over Louisville!

Amber: "I'm pissed! They didn't play SonicX's theme song, or sonic underground's even if I hate it!"

What ever read and review!


	6. Chp 6: Fakers and Fuckers

Welcome to the next chapter of this ever growing story!

Amber: "pffft only one person ever reviews this story."

Hey! You're me! I'd expect this from Twilight but not you!

Twilight:" Thank you to Leapordsky for actually reviewing on this pitiful story!"

What ever you jerks! Just start the story while I cry! bwahhhhhhh! (Amber pov)

* * *

I sat up straight, my quills were slightly messy because I was in a rush today, I had missed the first three minutes of 1st period, and now I have to be able to his a target with a gun from a hundred miles way. What ever, screw it, I just don't care right now anyway. I had new bags and I'm pretty sure that Twilight and I are goanna train in the tunnel. I had a migraine right now so I was a little on edge. So right now I was in healing class, I was half zoned and took note's and answered questions like a machine. I barely even noticed that the bell rang. I walked down the stairs I tripped over on and tumbled down the flights of stairs. I landed face first on the last floor I sat up with a bloody noose, wow, fate _really _wants to kill me today, I mean, I didn't even tease it today! Walked in the lunch room lightly pissed off, I sat down next to Twilight to see her quills messy too.

"Shitty day?" I asked raising an eyebrow, she nodded and took out her diet coke and cheerio's, and I took cheerio's and Oreo's. We shared because she had two diet Cokes, so we got sick and drunk along with some other friends that can around for food. A 7th grade dumb ass hawk name Jet came saying that he had sex with Twilight's mom, Twilight went off. She killed him! He begun as a sharkbearagatior craving blood into a cute cuddly puppy. He ran away with his posy of people he had a group filled with humans, humanls, and anthro's.

We walked all the way to pe, expecting the worst after yesterday. We walked in the pe room to see talking to an orange hedgehog with two long bangs on either side of her head, and brown streaks on her head and two up turned quills. She had light orange-colored eyes and she wore purple boots and a purple tank-top with brown boots. She was taking with , for some reason my quills stud on edge and my hand clenched into a fist. .

"Everyone, listen up! The is Ember, and to-day, were goanna do battles!" My twitched, and Twilight shifted slightly feeling my anger. My ears perked up as continued, " You can do anything, there's no rules, first up is Zack and Brain!" I barely paid attention to any of the matches on till he announced my name "Next is Amber and Ember."

"Skin her alive." Twilight echoed in my head, I smirked and nodded walking up to the matt.

"Hey Amber," I looked into Ember's eye's glaring, " You know that 'amber' is fossil residue and is used for jewelry, and 'ember' is a small, glowing piece of coal or wood. So I involve heat and you, you only involve preservation. So the winner is clear its-"

"You know what, bitch? It will be me, when I'm done with you wont be able to fuck a dog!" Walked up and took a defensive stance, I have no idea what her powers are so I readied myself.

"Begin!" I shot forward screeching and showing my small hedgehog fangs. 'Duck dumbass!' Twilight screamed mentally, and I ducked seeing a plume of blue fire shoot above my head. With out losing speed I slid forward my head lowered and quills raised and its a good thing I had time to sharpen then today. We spun ending up on different sides once again, only Ember had 6 long gashes from my quills. "Fire seize!" my eye's widened as a giant plume of blue and black fire blasted towards me, I flipped and rolled, only stopping to catch my breath.

"Phoenix!" I to see her blast a line of spiraling fire. I screamed as it burned my leg and spat out some blood.

"Bitch." I let my heart and instincts lead me, my brain simply analyzed each plain adding its own insane twist. I screeched snatching Ember's shadow from the floor. "Chaos light!" her shadow dissolved into a ball of blinding light causing her to flinch only I could see through the light since it was my attack. I charged forward growing taller with 'chaos grow' then round house kicking her so hard that her neck made a audible 'pop!'. The light faded and Ember laid on the ground slowly getting up. I 'borrowed' Twilight's shadow and screamed "Shadow spear!" I shot a long spear of dark energy from the palms of my hands and Ember shot golden hot fire from hers. The beams collided by energy pushing against her's sparks popped from where the beams meet. I smirked and sent her own shadow to trip her up, literally. She fell backwards, he beam ending and mine jamming into her upper arm I walked over to her passed out form and kicked her in her head just to let some more steam out.

"It's over!" shouted and I calmly jumped from were I was landed next to Twilight.

"Nice." We high-fived laughing, I showed that damn faker.

"Next Twilight and Mars!" I had just noticed that Mars was in this class, I mean I've never really paid attention to certain things. Twilight walked up cracking her knuckles and I smiled cheering her on as she walked up.

They both shook hands nodding then they moved to their places on the matt. "Go!" That was all that was needed to begin. Twilight took off with a chaos control, and Mars looked around, for what, I don't know. Suddenly Twilight appeared and smashed her fists into his head and chaos controlled again. He flew and Twilight appeared again round house kicking him and chaos controlling away. Just before Mars hit the floor Twilight grabbed him and needed him in the gut a slamming him in the ground. I'm guessing that she was still pissed about Jet saying he sleep with her mother. Mars sent a few dead on chaos spear's that made burnt slashes across her left arm. They locked eye's and Mars nervously looked away, Twilight smirked.

"Here, taste a _real _chaos spear." Mars's eye's dilated, it was pretty clear that he had never battled before, Twilight fired eight purple chaos spears at him each hitting their mark, then she walked over to him and pushed him over with one middle finger.

"Stop, it's over!" Twilight narrowed her eye's and slowly walked off the matt just to errata . And, she succeeded, I could see his eye twitch from here. We walked all the way to our room, well I limped, Twilight checked out my burned leg. The burn was almost numb, but it was only a second degree burn, but it was just a few degree's short from being a third degree burn. So all in all, you'd think that the rest of the day would suck right?

Wrong.

* * *

Wellll this is what you called the product of writers block and insomnia. Well this maybe short but it's still good!

Amber: "I fucken hate Ember, I thought that you would let me kill her!"

Twilight: "Whats the big deal?"

Amber: "What if someone named Midnight came."

Twilight: "Shoot 'em down, down-"

Nooow you're singing songs, any way read and review or end up like Ember and Mars!


	7. Chp 7: Gamers are Gamers

Here we go! Chapter seven! Woooo, yeahhhh- screw it, what ever.

Amber: "Someone's grumpy."

. Start the story before I kill the main character!

* * *

Twilight dragged me along the halls way's, we were heading down to the under ground passages. She wore baggy shorts and a purple and black t - shirt with head phones, a piece of paper, and a pencil on it with 'I write Sins, not Tragedies' written in cursive writing. I wore some baggy pants with a violet shirt with a game console and in bubble letter read "Female Gamer, that's right I'm better than you."

"Slow _down _damn it, and _were _are we going?" I yelled stumbling over my own shoes.

"Shadow will be there." Twilight said looking back at me with a huge smirk, and I couldn't help but blush.

"I bet Nightmare will be there to!" Twilight just speed up as an soon walked through the catacombs on the under ground passages, Twilight lead me to a dark corner were there was a hole, it was large enough for an anthro to fit in.

"Well come on." Twilight said jumping in, I looked around then at the hole, all this reminding me of Slender. I jumped down into the hole with out a second thought. My burned leg screamed at me in protest, punishing me with a jolt of pain for thinking that I could get away with that kind of jump.

"Fuuuuuck." I hissed clutching my teeth and hissing out the curse. I saw Twilight's glowing yellow eyes and walked over to her. "What now oh wise one?" My voice dripping with sarcasm and hostility.

"Put your hand on the wall." I blinked at her calm answer and pressed the palm of my hand against the wall.

Suddenly half of the door turned red and the other half turned black. The wall opened up into the one thing I loved more than pizza... a game room.

"OMG!" I screamed my hands clapping together wildly, that was only _half _of my excitement, wait till you see _all _my excitement.

"Best of all, everything's free for 6th graders." My mouth gapped open and I quickly shot to a counter.

"Yes." A hedgehog with quills like shadow turned around only they had dark streaks and a pierced eyebrow and ear. He wore a collared shirt that showed his chest, and low baggy pants that showed part of his boxers. He had a large black chain on his pants also.

"I'm Amber the Hedgehog, 6th grader." He nodded,

"I'm Spade, they call me Shadow of Spades Amber." I nodded as tapped my claws on the counter as he pulled up my record.

"Ok, your good, how many other's?"

" Nine, all 6th grade." He nodded and didn't even check, he gave me ten game cards and gave me a grunt for a good-bye.

"Hey Amber!" Shadow waved from the front entrance, the other's waited. Shadow, Twilight, Shadnic, Razor, Nightmare, Amy, Mephiles, Sonic, Anna, and of course me!

"Here guy's!" I said handing out the free cards, with these, even food was free. I ran over to a _'Ski ball'_ game and started chucking the white balls like my life depended on it while using some coordination, _some_... Twilight walked over from a _'Color-Rama'_ machine with a necklace of tickets. I entered a jump roping computation game against Twilight, a bad idea because my injured leg instantly screamed in protest when I just _had _to hit my leg extra hard on the plat form.

"GOD!" I screamed and fell into someone's arm's, blushing I looked up to see Shadow, who was also blushing. I got up spinning on my the heel of my good leg.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Sorry? What did you do?" We said at the same time once again.

"I was the one who -" We said at the same time _again _we blush and simply made up for that moment by me kicking his butt at a _'New Super Smash Bro's' _Game. After we all at least beat each other at least ONCE we sat down at a table ordering the gamer's cheese pizza, that was extra cheesy. The girls and guys counted up how many games they won to see who's better.

"Ok the guy's have a ass - kicking 74 wins." Sonic said high fiving each other and cheering. I smirked, poor guys!

"Maaaaan, we only have, what's this? Oh, it's just a tiny number of 99 wins!" The guy's mouth's dropped open, and we burst out laughing until we cried. When the pizza can we enacted our evil plan.

"Ok then, since you guy's lost, one of you that got the lowest score has to eat a pizza dipped in the guy's _and _girls trash and whipped in the floor topped with chewed gum!" Razor almost passed out, and all the guy's turned to look at him, looks like we have the lowest.

"Ok," Sonic said smiling, "if the two highest players on your team do some karaoke!" My and Twilight's faces paled 'Shit.' we both thought.

"Well?" Sonic said smugly leaning back in the booth. Twilight and I looked towards each other, then slowly nodded.

"Fine, then floor pizza for Razor!" I said.

After talking it over we decided on what we would sing. Spade walked up to the staged that was lite up with blue land pink lights.

"Amber and Twilight the hedgehog with sing R.I.P by 30h!3!" I breathed as the Nightcore version started up.

"This town, used to be a pretty place to stay," I started and the crowd of people started cheering.  
"A place you'd stop off from the highway,"

"But all of those things," Twilight sung while the guy's were there stunned, not actually expecting us to go through with it  
"Changed on the day, you packed up your bags and you ran away,  
All they say, is how you've changed,"

"Everyday, I stay the same, so you can keep the necklace That I gave to you,  
I'll keep the shitty tattoos." I sang then we both joined in.

"I can see it from the other side,  
the grass isn't always as green.  
The house is burned to ashes,  
I'm no longer in between,  
R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me."

"I can see it from the other side,  
the grass isn't always as green.  
The house is burned to ashes,  
I'm no longer in between,  
R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me."

"I count, the empty bottles upon the bar,  
But I give up I can't count that far," I sung smirking at the lyrics

"And the lights in this place,  
Are too dim to see," Twilight sung waving her hands around the gesturing the room.

"They're kicking me out, it's a quarter past 3,  
They tell me, you're all I got," I sung swinging my hips.

"I just need these dreams to stop,  
You can keep the necklace that I gave to you," Twilight sung pointing to me at the last part

"I'll keep the shitty tattoos." I sung pointing at her, then we sung together.

"I can see it from the other side,  
the grass isn't always as green.  
The house is burned to ashes,  
I'm no longer in between,  
R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me." We sung looking into the cheering crowd.

"I can see it from the other side,  
the grass isn't always as green.  
The house is burned to ashes,  
I'm no longer in between,  
R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me."

"In the back of the car,  
On the way to your home," I sung

"In the pouring rain,  
On the side of the road," Twilight challenged

"In the light of the street,  
On the recline of the seat," I said lightly leaning backwards mid-air.

"You told me I should move on" Twilight walking to a random guy in the crowd close to the stage and pushed him over, leaving him swooning.

"In the back of the car,  
On the way to your home," I sung once again, starting it back up.

"In the pouring rain,  
On the side of the road," Twilight challenged again.

In the light of the street,  
On the recline of the seat," I said leaning farther backwards mid-air.

You told me I should move on" Twilight walking to Jet and promptly kicking him in the head as he cried out that he loved her. Chucking we both sang.

"I can see it from the other side,  
the grass isn't always as green.  
The house is burned to ashes,  
I'm no longer in between,"

"R.I.P, " She sung both of us twirling

"R.I.P, you, and me" I sung finally our back hitting reach other, both of our arms crossed against our chest. The crowd went wild we saw Shadow and Nightmare clapped and whistling, that pretty surprising for him. We walked back stage as Spade introduced some other singers, the crowd still cheering for more.

"That was awesome!" Razor said his eye's wide.

"That _still _doesn't get you off the hook." Twilight said laughing evilly, I smiled showing my hedgehog fangs and pulled out my phone, turning on the video. Razor took the filthy pizza, not even bothering to hide his grimace. He took large bites of the pizza slowly swallowing everything, including the gum.

"Oh sick!"

"Gross!"

"Ewwwww!"

"I'm goanna barf!"

"Get some self-respect man!"

"Oh god, someone out this on 'America's funnies home video's' , 'YouTube', or their blog, come on!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"You guys' are bitches, and if I get sick I'll blame you guys." Razor yelled.

"Totally a sleep over night!" I yelled Twilight nodded smirking and throwing a fork just under Jet's private area without even looking.

"Don't. Think. About. It. _EVER_." Twilight roared and Jet ran with his tail between his legs.

We all walked out taking our game cards for next time.

XxXxoOoO

The guy's and girls were sparkled all over the floor each of them having their own sleeping bag and pillow.

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

"GO TO BED!"

"Shut up!"

" Night, mother fuckers"

"Rip bitches" I said clapping turning the lights off.

* * *

There we go! Another chapter, oh! Amber read your lines!

Amber: "Incase you don't remember, Sonic and gang belongs to Sega, Amber and gang belong to StarLightRaven or StarLight."

Twilight: " She also doesn't own 'I write Sins not Tragedies' Its a song owned by Panic at the disco. StarLight also doesn't own Ski-ball and Color Rama, who ever made them did, but it ain't this author!"

Amber: "StarLight doesn't own 'RIP' as said in the story is owned by 30h!3!, anddddd what else?

I own half of Shadnic and Twilight, the other half goes to Leopardsky, who might I add, is the only one commenting, so thanks.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M SO LONELY!


	8. Chp 8: Fire and Mints

Thanks you all viewer, and reviewers. This chapter is for Leopardsky for standing by me this whole story! Thank you bro! Anyway please do review, I mean come on! But, do enjoy this chapter! (Amber's pov)

* * *

I sat up in my seat, healing was taking for ever. Though, tomorrow we're going to lean about using swords in weapons class. Right now Ms. Crystal was going on and on about different types of plants that can be used to heal. I scribbled down what they heal and what they look like, I looked at my scribbles to see what I got so far. I was missing one more plant something with blue pedals, I didn't really care.

"And that's all for today." I silently thanked Chaos and rocketed out of that hell hole they call class. I walked down stairs for lunch, meeting up with Twilight along the way.

"So what do you think were doing in pe?" I questioned spinning on my heel.

"Mehh, I heard were playing soccer." I laughed, Since when have we ever done something normal in this school? "Yeah, I now." Twilight said swaying her head side to side with mumbling a song.

"Lets go get some food."

"Can't."

"What why!" I yelled in shock

"Because, were both broke." She said blandly, I cursed and though about how we can get some money.

"Wait a few days, I'll get us some money." I said, I couldn't help but let out a all knowing smile. Twilight raised an eyebrow questionably, but then she shrugged. We nabbed some free chips, they were out-of-date but they were pretty damn good. I brushed off the crumbs off my pants and walked with Twilight to pe, I had a baggy shirt and some basketball shorts. Twilight had a normal shirt and she also wore some basketball shorts.

"LINE UP!" Mr. Rayman yelled as soon as we walked inside I yanked on her hand and pulled her in line with me next to Shadow. "Were going to play PowerBall!" I raised and eyebrow in confusion, what the hell is PowerBall? "In this game, you'll use you powers to score a point in the goal then you win, there are no fowls. If you touch the ball with you hands, you lose, unless your guarding the goal, got it?"

"YEAH!" We all screamed.

"Good now lets go! Amber, Twilight, Shadow, Mars, Scourge, and Nightmare team blue. Ember, Anna, Razor, Blaze, Streak, and Bob team red. Everyone nodded and raced out side into the large field with goals set up.

"Ready?" I asked smirking happily.

"Hell yeah, I've train' for this day!" Twilight yelled fist pumping.

"Ummm, no, no you haven't" I said sweat dropping.

"Buzz kill." Twilight muttered crossing her arms.

"READY, SET, BEGIN!" The ball flew out onto the field, then the madness started. I charged out looking at everyone around, Shadow rocketed the ball towards me, a trail of yellow chaos energy trailing behind it. I forced my feet into motion and kicked the ball my shadow energy rocketed the ball to Twilight who chaos controlled with it and totally spun around Razor and kicked the ball into the goal. "Point!" I smirked high - fiving Twilight.

This went on and on until the last round before the bell rang, we were all sweaty and tried. "Amber!" Twilight yelled kicking the ball towards me. Ember got and we glared into each other's eye's thn without a momments hesitation, we started.

"PHOINIX KICK!" I widened my eyes and flipped into the air, I flipped, my legs in the air. I kicked the ball then flying through people's shadows I slammed my foot into the ball. It blurred into goal, Bob barely being able to see it. As the bell rang and we walked to Pet training class I whipped the sweat off my brow.

"Told you nothing here is normal." I said smirking

"You were right...for once!" I rounded my eye's and pushed Twilight lightly away by the shoulder.

"Lets just get to class bitch." She snickered and chased me inside.

"Classsss today we will be taking our petsssss outside." Miss. Fangora hissed. I shrugged and walked outside, then I snapped my frame, along with the others.

"Hey Civallion!" My giant dragon looked down towards me raising its head. "Want to race Vargheind?" I head swung down low, giving me room to hop on.

"Hey Amber, Vargheind's ready!" I nodded climbing on the back of Civallion my hand clutching his solid icy spikes.

"HEY! How the hell am I supposed to race!" I sweat - dropped and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Errr, you can ride with me? Or you can go with Shadow?" Twilight grumbled.

"You know I'll just race Nightmare down here!" She grumbled, I smirked and waved good - bye.

"Lets go Civallion!" MY dragon took off its giant wings glowing away anything weaker than it. I snickered and flew higher, a light snow showering were ever I flew over. I heard heavy wing beats I glanced behind me to see Shadow charging towards us with messy hurried wing flaps, I had smooth long stroked beats.

"Having some trouble flying!?" I yelled to be heard over the rushing wind. Shadow laughed and speed up, he started flying smoother an faster. Civallion let out a puff of freezing cold air and speed up almost making me fly off said dragon...

"Stop there!" Shadow yelled pointing to a large mountain, shit...how far did we fly... I landed my dragon weight crushing all the uneven rocks. Shadow just crashed into the mountain taking a chunk out of the mountain. Poor climbers...they must be having heart attacks by now...

"Nice landing." I snicker my Dragon lightly rumbling showing its teeth to almost grin.

"Hey bro!" I turned to see Garm shuffle up with Twilight and Nightmare on his wolf. "We followed you guys!"

"Cool, hey Garm!" I purred and raised to pet, only to almost get my hand chopped off in the process.

"Sorry.." Twilight mumbled smirking.

"Suuure." I said rolling my eye's. Civallion stepped forward crushing even more rock and rawer in Twilight's face leaving freezing cold spit, everywhere.

"Its breath smells like mints..." She muttered.

* * *

Sorry that its so short but thanks again Leopardsky, hope you enjoy! Read and review everyone!


	9. Chp 9: Secrets and Jobs

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

Amber: "You better be!"

I'm sooooo sorry that you guys had to WAIT SO LONG! Here, I'll post two long chapter's does that make better! It should what more do you want! Thanks for reviewing,

Leopardsky: I think we _all _missed Garm bro!

DJ Leo: Here *throws you a mint* have a mint! for the review!

Ok lets get this show on the rode!

* * *

Twilight and I walked down to the game room, this time, for jobs. After we had rode our animals back, Twilight and I set out for a job. We shuffled into the manager's office, a thick silence.

"So you two want a job?" The owner asked, it was a female bat in _really _tight cloths, she was about 21 years old and was named Rouge.

"Yeah, that's why were here." I said, my thumbs twirling, around, around, and around...

"Yes, how old are you?"

"Does it matter?" Twilight asked shifting so that she faced Rouge in the eye's.

"Yes." She said, the air grew thick with tension, I twiddled my thumbs faster.

"Were both 12, but, were both hard workers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Twilight said shifting again.

"Your hired, Twilight, you'll clean the main floor," Rouge shifted towards me this time. "Amber, your at the front desk with Spade. You'll both make five dollars an hour." We nodded and changed into our uniforms.

"So you got a jib here." Spade said leaning against the counter, I nodded tapping my claws against the counter, staring at the prizes inside. They were no less than 10 tickets and no more than 600 tickets. The people had to ask for the higher prizes that were hidden away in the back.

"Man, cleaning gum from under the tables sucks!" Twilight called from under the gum covered tables.

"Hey, at least the were getting money!" I called over, but at least she was doing _something _I was tempted to go and help her.

"Don't worry, more people will come in as it grows dark." Spade assured calming stretching. I nodded and five hours later, he was right, this place was packed. I was busy giving people either cards or there prizes. Karaoke blared into my ears, no - on even dared to sing the song Twilight had dominated. There was a secret law here, if someone already dominated a song, you couldn't sing it unless you could sing it better. This place even had a list of songs people have already sung.

"Next up Ember and Jet!" I looked towards a TV showing the stage and leaned back. R.I.P. started up and Twilight and I glanced towards each other then back at the stage. They sung together way out of tune, one low pitched one high, there voices cracking. This is a fine example of animals in pain, in three, two, one. The music tore off its record, the crowd booed, and hissed, spitting and throwing some shitty 10 ticket prizes. People snickered, the secret law should be known by everyone going here, either your told, or you just sense it, but you know. Either way, as we closed up, I helped Twilight with the mess the people here maid.

"Here's your money, come in when ever you fell like it, but make sure you sign in when you do." We both nodded at the same time and left.

"You know," Twilight started opening our dorm. " there's going to be an announcement tomorrow, something about a guy ask girls ball?" She purred elbowing me softly causing me to lightly blush. "You know Shadow..." My blush deepened and Twilight laughed as muzzle deepened.

"W-Well what about you and Nightmare!" She had a barely noticeable pink blush and I laughed, "Oh how the tables have turned!"

"Shut up dumbass!" She said rolling her eye's and laughing.

"S'Ok smartass." I laughed back. "How are we going to afford anything?" I asked.

"Oh, so you _do _want to go with Shadow!" Twilight yelled laughing harder.

"No! I was just wondering!" I said my blush coming back to hunt me.

"Well we could ask our parents." She interjected.

"Perhaps, but we'll have to make some money to!"

"Your thinking to hard! You'll strain your brain!" I elbowed her as our laughter died down into snickers. We changed and sat down, pulling some Checkers out.

"Lets see who the dumbass is!" I yelled setting up my black pieces, there we began. Each of use scanning each other's every move, I swear that I was sweating at some point. It came down to me winning by sacrificing a kinged piece to lure her into my trap, ( but she was _very _close to winning.) I grinned in triumph. "Looks like I win!" I declared.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Twilight said and threw a pillow at me. "And hand that back to me!" I sighed and threw the pillow back over.

"Night!"

"..." I rolled my eye's and went to sleep, yeah, the ball.

OoOoOoO

"THERE"S A FIRE!" I pained, leaping from the bed like a cat.

"Fire! Fire! Get my pillows and duck tape someone!"

"hahahaha- oh my hahaha god! That was rich!" I looked around in confusion, I saw everyone standing out side the doorway snickering and laughing.

"Wha?" I asked my face twisted in confusion.

"Wellllll you wouldn't wake up so I woke you up!" Twilight purred innocently.

"Fuck you."

"There's about...five minutes and counting for us to go to the meeting, can you make it on time?" I gasped and scrabbled up, flinging cloths around until I found some faded blue jeans and a crimson shirt. I scrambled to the bathroom and brushed my teeth while I yanked on my jeans and T-shirt.

"READY!" I screamed tumbling out.

"Come on then!" We ran down the stairs, trampling anyone in our path. We found our seats and waited for Mr. Fatman to come around.

* * *

6:00 and its done! Enjoy then read and review.


	10. Chp 10: Passage of Fear

Welll this story's slowly progressing to the big bang! Anyway thanks to,

Leopardsky: EXACTLY, no one ever be us!

Now that's all I have soooo, onward!

* * *

"Ok kids, settle down!" I looked over my feet (they were on top of the chair in front of me.) And then went right back to talking with my friends, only, louder. "Settle down!" I someone screaming something so we all talked louder. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The whole place was silenced, had a teacher even cussed before? I've never heard one, well, not in such a popular area. In the office yeah, bathroom yeah, on those walks they took us on outside the school, hell yeah. We settled down as came on stage to speak.

"So, as you may or may not know-"

"Get to the damn point!" A random person cried out, and snickers spread through the groups.

"There will be a ball, a Masquerade ball, guy ask girls." Twilight elbowed Shadow then me, causing my cheeks to burn with a blush. "The ball will be next Friday, and tickets are available at lunch for 1 dollar, have a nice day!" The normal GUN soldiers marched us out, one pushed me with the barrel of the gun.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled.

"Keep it moving." He growled, and spat on his shoes.

"I know your trying to be badass with your organization name being a weapon, and that your pregnant with twins, you don't have to take it out on me!" I yelled, a chorus of laugher followed

"Why you little-"

"You little what?" I tested, only to be meet with a bullet meet the floor were my shoe was.

"Oops." The student hissed loading his gun again.

"If you kill me, Twilight over here will sue you _so _bad you'll have to strip to get money!" Now, even the other guards were even laughing. While the one I was teasing looked ready to tear out some hair, or quills. "You now, you shouldn't ripe out your wigs like that, specaly when there rented!"

"Oh that's it you little-"

"Problem here?" I turned to see a tall man with different colored eye's.

"Yes, in fact there is, this jerk hit my back with the barrel of that there gun_. Then_ he tried to blast my foot off!"

"Yeah you did, don't you lie! I have a trusted witness!" I screamed pointing towards the roof causing them to look up long enough for my escape.

"Dude that was close!" I screamed, slamming the door to the dorm, and for once, locking it.

"I know! But that was hilarious!" We did an epic high five (on the third try) and sat down.

"We have explored or room for hidden passages yet." I randomly said.

"True, true." Twilight said nodding.

"If we find ANYTHING like Coralline then I'm stopping." We both nodded and went to work. I looked under the beds, behind the tv and under the tv, under the couch, and by pressing buttons in the kitchen.

"Found it!" I dashed over to Twilight, there was a glowing chaos gate (like the one in the club.) just beside the microwave and the wall. We created the chaos energy balls again and next thing we know, a slab just big enough to crawl through, opens in the wall.

"Sweet!" I screamed an with that, we started to crawl through the dusty, dirty passage way, while smiling. "Wait, wait, wait, I think I hear something!" I whispered.

"Go farther up, we might hear it better!"

"These are the 8th grade dorm's!" I yelled back. Further up we could here the voices clearer now, there was low moans and grunts along with a occasional scream.

"Shit!"

"Oh fuck!" We screamed and started quickly crawling out, panic stricken and lightly traumatized. "We just listened t-to!"

"I know! I know!" We paced in circles, almost becoming blurs.

"What are we going to do!"

"First, forget about this."

"Yeah."

"Secound, get money."

"Yeah!"

"Third...kiss shadow."

"Yeah- hey!" I screamed as Twilight burst into laughter. "Jack-ass!" I screamed blushing harder.

"Bwahahahahaha! Omg!" Twilight laughed so hard that tears leaked from her eye's. "God, that was good."

"You little-" We stopped as the door was nocked on. We stared and I laid back as Twilight opened the door only to slam it in the face of the person nocking.

"Its Nightmare and Shadow!" She screamed, lightly panicking.

"What should we do!" I screamed completely panicking.

"First, calm down and then, answer the door, and speak to them privately." I nodded taking deep breath's rapidly. Twilight opened the door and the guys stood nervously on the other side of the door.

"Can we talk in private?" They both mumbled.

"Sure!"

"Yeah!" We glanced at each other and walked with guys into different doors. Shadow and I sat in the living room and sat on separate couches.

"So..." I started , tapping my fingers so fast that they were a blur.

"So." He said shifting his eye's around. 'Shit. Say something Amber!' A voice screamed 'Shut up!' I screamed back. We sat in silence and I stared at the clock.

"So-" I started only to be cut of.

"Want to go out with me?"

* * *

Cliff hanger! mwahahahaha! I'm so evil! Well read and review on!

Leopardsky, two down, one to go!


	11. Chp 11: Welcome to the Masquerade

Well hello again! Welcome to the next chapter of the wonderful story! Thank you to Leopardsky who decided to review! Anyway, lets get on with the story!

* * *

_"Want to go out with me?"_

I froze, 'Oh. MY. God!' I screamed mentally, while I just sat there in real life, with my mouth gapping open like a fish. "Y-Yes?" I stuttered and Shadow yanked me into a hug just as Nightmare and Twilight came out holding hands.

"You too?" Twilight asked me raising her brow, I nodded blushing like a tomato.

"Yep, how did he ask you?" I question gently pulling out of the hug.

"Well..."

_*****Flash Back***** _

_"Ok, so what do you want to ask me?" I asked leaning against the counter, keeping my poker face on._

_"Do you like me?" He questioned lightly, I lightly glared at him in curiosity._

_"Yes, Wh-" I was interrupted by Nightmare though._

_"Will you go out with me then?" He asked._

_"Sure." I nodded, then Nightmare tried to pull me into a kiss only to be meet with my figure. "Not so fast." I muttered, taking his hand and yanking him out here to see how you guys are doing! _

_*****Flash Back*****_

"And that's about it!" Twilight finished plopping down onto the couch while Shadow and I thought this over.

"Ok, by guys, were going to work soon." I purred pushing them out and Twilight slammed and locked the door after them. As soon as there foot steps faded I screamed in joy along with Twilight. "Lets go work our asses off!" I screamed storming out the door along with Twilight.

"Hell yeah." Twilight screamed pulled me out the way and started leading, I laughed at her and ran to catch up.

{Time elapse, the day of the Masquerade, morning 11:25}

I sat up, my arms ached, Twilight and I had a contest to see who could scrub the most items, only, it was a _tie. _But, at 12:00 the school's going to let us out to buy the cloths we were going to wear to the dance. WE raised enough money to get like, three limo's so, I'm sure we can afford anything!

"Come on, were going to be late on the bus!" Twilight called, and I flashed up there in a second. By the time everyone that had money was on the bus (along with people that didn't) we set off since, it was 12 now. When we finally landed in the mall, Amy, Anna, Light, and Yin had found us and we all ventured off to find our dresses. "Wait, wait, wait, dresses! Are you kidding me!" I huffed.

"At least you don't have to wear something lame, like a pretty sparkly pink dress, you get to choose!" I laughed.

"Oh here's a store!" Amy yelled running over to a store. If anything at all, I getting a dark colored dress. Twilight and I walked past all the pink, yellow, flowered dress to the more...suitable dresses.

"These are... slightly better." Twilight muttered looking at a dark green dress. I nodded looking over there dark pink dresses. "Ok I'll try this one on." Twilight said picking one up and going in the changing room before I could see it. I looked around and found a knee high dress with a dark pink back ground, it had a black tint at the bottom with a black rose with pink tinting the insides. I snatched it off the rack only for a women to grab it to. WE locked eye's she narrowed hers, she raised a hand to smack me, only to a 100mph kick to the shin. I took the dress and walked away, looking a like nothing ever happened.

Twilight walked out in a midnight blue dress that went to her knees like mine, the top half a silk blue the bottom half tinted by black, a small black flower showed at the top with blue streaks. "It fits, I'm ready, you go try on yours." She pushed me in and locked to door.

"You have to change back!" I called.

"Riiiight." Twilight said and threw me out.

"Oh come ON!" I said and went in the changing room beside hers. I changed and walked out twirling, "Awesome!" I purred, I changed back and we bought our dresses. We walked out to find that Amy, Light, and Yin was already done.

"So, ladies do we need shoes?" Amy asked giggling and we all said 'No' so, we went back to the bus. Some people were already there chatting about there cloths or who there going to the dance with.

When we arrived it was 9:30 I threw the cloths in the and begun getting ready, the ball was, apparently, at 10:30. We snatched our cloths as the washer\ drier stopped. Twilight dove into the bathroom to change while I changed in the closet . We walked out and yanked on our shoes, me wearing converse that were high heals and Twilight wearing her boot converse. I got my dragon's card and jammed it into my boot.

"Why do that?" Twilight asked watching me jam the card inside.

"Something is telling me that we'll need it." I said and Twilight nodded, also jamming Garm in hers.

"Now, lets go!" I yelled both of us running out to meet the guys. When we got to the ticket booth's we saw Shadow and Nightmare standing just in front of the entrance. As they saw us Shadow waved four tickets in the air at use and we ran over. "You bought us some tickets to?" I asked after hugging him hello.

"Yep, know lets go!" Nightmare said walking off with Shadow following along.

"At least there not cheap..." I muttered to Twilight who nodded and muttered 'Hell yeah' back, we walked in and were handed masks mine had sliver metal with smooth black feathers around the it, Twilights was black metal with silver swirls on it. We high fived and ran off with or boyfriends. Shadow's mask was black with silver feathers around his instead of black. The first song started up and we started dancing, it was a slow song, with danced, thankfully I didn't screw up I didn't know how to dance but I followed his lead. As the song ended Shadow spun me around leaning me over, our faces growing closer, when a explosion rocked the room.

* * *

Alright read and review! I'm off to write the next chapter!


	12. Chp 12: Metal Fakers, and Air Fight

Okaaaaaaaay next chapter awaaaaaaay!

* * *

The explosion rocked the school, fire liked the floors, glass was imbedded into my skin and quills. I hissed whipping the shards from my quills and fur. "Shadow! Are you ok!" I called, lost in the smoke.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He called.

"Twilight, Nightmare!" I called.

"I cut, but still alive." Twilight called.

"Same." Nightmare called. I walked along the rubble, I kicked something as I walked and looked to see what I had kicked. I looked down to see the dead brunt body of another 6th grader, I screamed and fell onto my ass. The other's rushed over.

"What the-gross!" Twilight screamed as I inspected the body.

"No pulse, there dead." I muttered looking away. Lights lit up the area.

"Freeze!" A helicopter flew ahead gun locked and loaded, and I responded by taking off my heels and chucking them at the plain along with Twilight. We raced upstairs.

"Were going to change you guys go change!" We called as we ran into the room. I changed into my jeans and tank top with a zipped up jacket. Twilight wore pants and a t-shirt. We yanked on our shoes and ran out.

"See, we wouldn't have to change it we just chased the party like the badasses we are!" I rolled my eye's and saw Shadnic running along with Mephiles.

"You guys ok!" Shadnic asked.

"Yeah, just a few scrapes and cuts." I said studying them

"Razor's dead." We went silent staring

"He's a bastard...but, I'll still miss him." Twilight muttered and I nodded. Shadow and Nightmare ran up with Light and Amy following behind them.

"Lets go to the tunnels, we should be safe there." I said, they nodded and we raced to the tunnels. In the tunnels we found Yin and Sonic waiting out from us. I was about to speak when a metal clawed neck grabbed my neck. I screamed and the other's gasped. "Nooooooooo," I dragged out. "I can't die! I haven't had my life time movieeeeeeeee." I screamed as the clawed hand tightened its grip. I twisted to see a metal figure in the shape of Sonic, its red eye's glowed in the darkness. I squirmed kicking my feet franticly.

"Hey bitch!" The Metal Sonic looked up to see Twilight coming down on its head. "Get off my bro!" sparks flew from the dent in its head as Metal released me. I fell on the ground coughing and stuttering.

"God damn, what ate his ass?" I asked tenderly rubbing my neck.

"Don't know but look." Sonic said kicking over the metal copies body, on its back in bold letters was G.U.N.

"I now I smack talked that guard, but really? Are they _really _going to kill me for that!" I yelled kick the machine again.

"I don't know, but lets not find out." Shadow said just as Metal Sonic started back up, the sparks stopping for now.

"Were can we go!" I yelled looking back while running.

"I don't know!" Shadnic called, speeding up.

"We'll have to go some were!" Mephiles hissed.

"Watch out guy's he's behind us!" Nightmare called, I looked back to see missiles being launched I gasped and jumped as one flew over head. "Don't stop running!" I nodded speeding up as we took the steeps up. Shadow grabbed me and chaos controlled just out side with the other's.

"Shit." I cursed wheezing, we looked around for the metal terror.

"Calm down, robots can't chaos control." Sonic assured, then in a flash of light Metal Sonic appeared in the fle- errr metal.

"WEllllll who's that!" I screamed flicking my hands out towards the robotic figure. I flicked out my card and so did Twilight (you _really _though we threw them out with the boots, pfffft no) I snapped the card along with Twilight and watched as Civallion and Garm appeared roaring.

"Civallion, freeze that bastard" I yelled pointing.

"Garm, protect the other's!" The beast did as told Civallion not wasting any time by blasting the metal faker as soon as I finished my sentence. Garm jumped into action mauling the missiles that came remotely close to us and our friends. Soon Metal Sonic froze completely. "Come in Garm!" Twilight called as she put him back into the card and climbed on. "I call shot gun!" Twilight yelled.

"How do you call-"

"Because I can, now go!" I nodded commanding my dragon to rise. We flew in peace for a few miles, checking over our wounds, when a fleet of helicopters came speeding up to the dragon.

"I think you guys could use some help!" Shadow said standing and jumping off the dragon.

"Shit Shadow! When they say falling for someone, they don't mean LITARALY!" Vargheind rose from the clouds Shadow fly him while standing. "You take the helicopters on the left." I called and he nodded.

"Ok."

"Now, lets do this!" Yelled flying into battle.

* * *

Thanks to Leopardsky who reviewed in the middle of this story, two chapters, one day! Enjoy, read and review!


	13. Chp 13: In the End

Thanks to Leopardsky for reviewing and happy birth day to you! Enjoy the chapter I have posted today! And, I think the end is crawling towards us! (of this story anyway)

* * *

Flames and ice were clashing along with the occasional missile launch, we dove and dived through the clouds twisting. "Isn't this fun!" I called back only to see them clinging to Civallion for dear life.

"It would be, we had something solid to hold onto!" Light called over the wind sounding pissed off.

"Oh, oops..." I said sweat dropping mentally.

"Look out!" Shadnic yelled, I looked forward and dodged a _were _large missile. Civallion twisted and landed in a large flat field along with Shadow. We hopped off and readied our selves for the missiles and Metal Sonic.

But instead, only Metal Sonic landed the other's flew away. We all dropped into attack positions, Metal raised its hand that turned into a hulking laser. Twilight leap into action, kicking and punching and such high speeds we were blurs. I gasped as I was slammed into the ground, I growled and charged straight into the fray again. Helping Twilight, but Metal seemed to _doge _all our attacks with as much speed as our attacks. I drop kicked him, only to have my leg caught and thrown into Twilight and we both him the ground.

"This guy is really pissing me off." Twilight muttered rubbing her head.

"He already pissed me off." I sat rubbing my temples as a head ach formed pounding into my head like Bob the builder.

"Lets try chaos based powers." Twilight elbowing me.

"Well, since nothing else worked, sure." We nodded and lunged at the robotic nightmare. Twilight burned his metal frame with chaos spears, and I tried cracking his legs with my energy balls. Soon, he began shorting out, his attacks became less calculated with every attack, which made me smirk in victory. At this point everyone joined in, overriding Metal with all our chaos energy.

"Bye-Bye bitch!" I screamed jamming a chaos spear into its skull, a red explosion filled the area. Shadow shielded us with a bearer of chaos energy. The dust and red light cleared and Shadow let the force field down. There was _nothing _and I mean _nothing _the only land in the range of the attack was the piece of ground we stood on. "Well if there's a robot copy of me out there, then I'll be _pissed_." I hissed raising a hand to cover my eye as I looked over the horizon.

"If this is what they do for Masquerades, then graduation's must be a blast!" Sonic yelled and we glared at his. "What to soon?" He asked.

"Yes, very." Shadnic deadpanned rolling his eye's.

"So, how are we getting home?" I asked.

"Duh, by dragon back." Twilight hissed smacking me upside the head. I nodded and brought Civallion back out of the card, we climbed aboard and sailed through the skies, all the way back to the school. When we landed people that we didn't even know greeted us, we were actually called badass by a random dude, who got death glared by our boy friends.

"I _really _want to take a shower." I whined feeling filthy.

"I could use one too." Shadnic said gagging as he sniffed his pits.

"That's just gross!" I yelled plugging my nose with everyone else.

"God, my eye's are watering!" Sonic yelled coughing.

"That's worse than the bombs!" Shadow yelled coughing along with us.

"Put your god damn shirt on!" Twilight yelled smacking him.

"Ok, ok!" Shadnic yelled yanking his shirt back on. "There, happy!" He yelled.

"Yes, very." I replied.

OoOoOoO

"Whooooo, yeah!" I yelled rolling my bag out of the building.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Twilight yelled over towards Nightmare who waved goodbye.

"Bye Shadzy!" I yelled jumping into the taxi. He winked back, waving good bye and then stepping into his own taxi.

"Are you sure I can stay with you guys?" Twilight asked me climbing in the taxi.

"Of course! You like my sister after all!" I yelled busting out a pack of cookies.

"Awwwwwww shit." Twilight yelled pulling out some cokes.

"I know, I know." We ate, talking about the school year, how we can't wait to come back.

"To think, we walked in there losers, now were walking out utter badasses!" I yelled, which was true, the whole school looked up to use now.

"Exactly, think if we never meet!" Twilight said.

"I'd be rather happy if we hadn't discovered that passage though..." I said shivering.

"Of course, oh, did you actually turn in Civallion like you were supposed to?" Twilight leaning forward.

"Pfffft, of course not, you?" I said yanking out the card, she smirked and held up her card and we laughed like we were drunk. We high fived, still, we had no aim.

OoOoOoOoO

"And that's what happened this year Dad." I said calmly leaning back wards in my chair.

"So let me get this straight, you two girls have boy friend, and dealt with explosions, robots, and things you shouldn't hear."

"Yeah." Twilight and I responded calmly.

"I don't believe you, Twilight you tell the story." My Dad said.

"Ok, so I was walking up to the school, my bags in hand, until I saw Amber so, I called her out."

* * *

End

I feel back about ending the story like this, but what ever. Thanks to all who reviewed and to all who will review.

~StarLightRaven


End file.
